The invention relates generally to pool covering devices, and relates specifically to a device for extending and retracting a pool cover.
It has been known in the art to extend or retract a pool cover, responsive to selective activation of a drive motor therefor, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,743.
However, such pool covering devices have not been effective or efficient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,743, the mechanisms for extending the pool cover, and for coupling and uncoupling the drive motor relative to the drum on which the pool cover is wound for extending and retracting the pool cover, includes driving and driven sections which extend operably over substantially the entire width of the pool, and which are complex and inefficient.
Further, such device includes a mechanism for supporting and guiding the pool cover which includes wheels connected to the leading edge of the cover so as to roll along the deck, exposed and operable above and outside the sides of the pool, which connections of the wheels and cover leading edge cause stresses and strains on the cover leading edge and on the pool cover.